


When Ardeth Met Harry

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Mummy Returns
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Bravery, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Harry had come to realized that the world was bigger than it seemed. He packed up and left Britain, well almost. He studied Egyptology and became Evelyn O'Connell's best student. At 21, Harry never thought that he'd live long enough to fight mummies and face the threat of Anubis' army. And meet the one who would give him what he always needed: love and security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: *coughs* Despite wishing, I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own The Mummy franchise. Though I claim them to be mine in my head!! *laughs*
> 
> I just had to get this story off my head!!!

Harry Potter, age 21 and currently residing in London. He had taken up the apprenticeship with Professor Evelyn O'Connell and never did he regret it. Despite having to hide the fact that he was a wizard and being around the O'Connells making Harry think about how his own family would have been like if they didn't die, he wouldn't trade the ties he had with them for anything. Harry lived with the O'Connells as well, being also the manager and the secretary of Evelyn O'Connell kept Harry on his toes. And when he had to watch Alex O'Connell grow up, it just added to the list of things Harry loved about them.

But what fascinated Harry the most was the tales Rick would share during meals (when they were in London) and other times Rick could talk to Harry for a long period of time without being interrupted by Evelyn.

Now, Harry was cataloging the relics that his boss and her husband had managed to dig out when they got to the temple by the Nile. Alex was no where to be seen yet Harry wasn't able to even focus on him since he was busy with his own work. When the boy in question came back, Harry saw his was fuming and knew well enough what had transpired in between.

"Instead of improving that bloody mouse trap your father insist you do, why don't you help me instead? The sooner we finish cataloging these things, the sooner we can explore the temple on our own. How does that sound?" Harry proposed without even looking.

The boy simply smiled and nodded. It was one of those times that Harry had known things that he shouldn't. Really. How the bloody hell did the apprentice even know that his dad told him about building a better mouse trap? He didn't linger on the thought and began to help Harry so they could go exploring as the older one promised.

However, not ten minutes had passed, both stopped their work upon hearing voices coming closer to them. Harry grabbed Alex and both hid behind a pillar, at the very far end of the room so that none of the unwanted guests would think of looking for them there. Harry had already mastered wandless and wordless magic so even if his wand was inside his snap sack by the table that they had been using earlier, he wasn't scared. However, having to protect your boss' child is another story.

Both remained quiet as three men entered the atrium and began to taunt the unseen. Harry and Alex raised a brow, wondering what the intruders were thinking. But then knew they had to get out of there before they got hurt.

Harry discreetly tied the laces of the intruder's shoes together and heard them scream as the fell on the sandy floor. Both Alex and Harry had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"How the bloody blazes did that happen?!" said the round tubby man. The dark skinned man looked around, a grave expression was plastered on his face.

"Be careful. This place. Is cured." He said which made his companions raise a brow.

"What is with you and curses? You say that all the time! This is curse! That over there is curse! You're curse! I'm cursed!" said the unhealthy looking man.

Then began to argue for a few moments which gave Harry and Alex enough time to slip out the atrium and into the dimly lit hallway.

"So, what do we do Harry?" Alex asked him.

Despite being eight years old, Harry never treated Alex any different from the adults which made the boy very glad to be treated fairly.

"It should be against my better judgment but we don't have much to choose from right now. I'll go and look for your parents while you try and keep them trapped in the atrium. Got it?" he said which earned him a nod from the boy.

They went their separate ways which made Harry worry again. Leaving an eight year old boy to stall three grown men alone in a small area was dangerous but also bring the kid with him to look for his parents counted as dangerous. He ran through the halls, hoping to find the couple sooner than later.

"Professor O'Connell?! Rick?" he called out as he was sure he was far from the atrium. He lifted his right hand and his pointing finger was up.

"Point Me, Evelyn O'Connell." He said as he cast a 'point me' charm.

The arrow looked wide which meant that they were close by. However, the arrow pointed down. Did it mean that the couple managed to get into the temple basement already? He shook his head and concentrated instead. He was a it hesitant since he didn't know the landscape of the room beneath him but Harry was sure he wasn't going to die. He apparated to the lower chambers, just in time to see Evelyn and Rick trying to walk across the floor full of vipers and scorpions. Harry didn't have time for explanations at the moment so he was just going to have to show a bit of himself to them.

He faced the snakes and hissed.

 _"You are not to hurt them! Let us pass and you all will remain unharmed."_ This made the couple turn to him then to the snakes and the scorpions below them. It was weird to watch the dangerous desert creatures give way and part like the Red Sea.

"Professor, we must hurry. I fear that we are not alone in the pursuit of the Bracelet." He told them which made them wonder why he was nervous and worried.

They simply nodded and walked faster. It was strange for Harry to watch as his boss opened the door the way it was meant to be. No one had been into the room nor the hallway they were in for the last three thousand years or more. So how come Evelyn O'Connell nee Carnahan know how to open locked doors and know which way to go? Questions could wait until they all got home.

They saw the box and this time it was Rick would found the way to open the box that they came for. The Bracelet was in their hands already which made Harry glad. Suddenly, the whole place started to shake.

"What the hell is happening now?" Rick asked as he tried to steady his wife at the same time trying to steady himself. Harry was no longer amused. His boss tried to place the Bracelet back into the box but the ground was still shaking.

"A bit too late for that one, Professor." Harry said as water began to come from somewhere.

"Time to GO!" Rick said as he took his rucksack that contained the box his wife insisted they bring with them.

"Well, we better get back now. I kind of left Alex at the atrium with three men who had signs plastered all over their face saying

" 'Don't Trust Us.' Well its directly on their fore—" he didn't finish since the couple snap their attention to hi.

"You left Alex alone?!" Rick asked.

"Well what was I bloody supposed to do? Bring him along with me?!" Harry argued which he soon regretted to do so.

It seemed like they missed a turn and the water was rising higher and higher. He still didn't want to apparate himself and the couple with him since he had never done side apparation before.

"We can discuss this later. Let's just get out of this place!" Evy screamed as the water was now by her waist. Harry looked down as well, the water was rising so fast.

"I do not intend to die here so please, ask questions later." He said which made the couple look at him again and raise brows. Harry muttered something under his breath which made them disappear and reappear in the atrium and watching in time the three guests running away.

Rick and Evelyn were still shook up but it was Alex who broke the silence.

"Harry, how did you do that?" the boy asked. Harry sighed.

"Like I told your parents, questions will be asked later. Let's just get home first." He said as he began packing up everything. He waved and everything on the table floated into the air and into Harry's bag. It fascinate Alex because the bag look so small. He then instructed the family to hold into him so they could get home.

Yes, home. Harry considered the O'Connells his family in some degree. When they arrived at the lobby of the O'Connell Manor, Rick and Evelyn dropped their things and turned to Harry.

"Start explaining, Harry. Please." Evelyn asked politely as Harry sighed. This was going to be one long night.


	2. Where Do I Even Start?

They all sat down in the living room and waited for Harry to begin his explanation.

“Since you have faced mummies and fought him then sending the ruddy bastard back to hell, what I’m about to tell won’t be so far away from what you already have seen.” They nodded and waited.

“What I did back at the temple, the one with the vipers and scorpions is called _Parseltongue_. It is the language of the snakes. The scorpions can understand at some degree but not the whole.” The couple nodded.

“Next, the both times I transported us from the basement to the atrium them from there to here is called _Apparation_. The ability to transport one’s self or with others. All this is possible because I am a wizard.” He told them.

None of the O’Connells spoke.

Then Alex shifted in his seat.

“When you say wizard, you mean like waving sticks and chanting spells?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

“Those sticks are called wands. Wizards and witches are required to have their own when they turn eleven. It is the age that children with magical abilities are magically enrolled at a boarding school that teaches them how to use magic properly and how to control them. We learn other things as well like Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Rhunes, History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. We have Care of Magical Creatures and a few other subjects that tackle other things as well.”

“We attend this school for seven years and graduate, hoping to have a job at the wizarding world rather than the normal human world where some call it Muggle world. The term _Muggle_ refers to people who do not have magic. With me so far?” he asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t overloading them with information.

“I have a question. How come no one has heard or even mentioned this to the public?” Rick asked.

Harry shrugged.

“Well, there had been many times that breaches and leaks happen. But we have _Obliviators_ in our world. They’re job is to erase the memory from a person’s mind, making them forget.”

“You have nothing to fear since I am sharing this information willingly. If any breach ever happens and the ones who are supposed to erase the memory don’t do their job well, our world might be in danger of being hunted down and killed. And even if we have magic, our kind is inferior to yours by numbers. Even if there are magical communities all over the world, if we place them all in one place, it will be easy for your people to kill us off since you have managed to improve your lives _without_ the need of magic. You have telephones, computers, televisions, and other devices that are very unknown to the wizarding world.”

Rick sat up straight.

“So you mean those Salem witch hunts were true? Did Merlin really exist?” he was curious.

He grew up with the idea that magic was no more than something that is in a child’s mind.

“Yes, many years ago, witches have been hunted down even if some of them haven’t done anything to deserve death. And yes again. Merlin was one of the greatest wizards of our time. He had done so much things that helped shaped the wizarding world along with four other very significant people: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They are the founders of the school that all children go when they come of the age requirement. I was once a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

This raised an interest in Alex.

“So was Imhotep a wizard as well?” Evy asked, wondering if she ought to trust Harry now.

Imhotep proved to be evil and it was possible that people who have the ability might be just like him. But she knew in her heart that Harry wasn’t like that.

“Well, no. Imhotep was just a priest. The chief priest of Osiris. This is what baffled me when you said that he was able to bring back his dead girlfriend’s soul from somewhere. We can’t even do that. We can’t prevent death nor can we bring someone to life. There are those who are exceptions though. One of them was once called Voldemort. He was a dark and evil wizard. He managed to escape death by cutting his soul into seven pieces and hiding them in different places. We have rituals that make it possible for the soul to take form once again.”

“But Imhotep’s case is something I have yet to have answers to. I have sent letters to a friend of mine who works at our Ministry. She’s been researching how Imhotep managed to return to life after being sent to hell. It just isn’t possible.” He said which made Evy and Rick nod.

They knew that they could trust Harry.

“So why do you hide this magic of yours? Is there a law that binds you to tell a non-magical person of what you are and your world?” Evy asked, getting interested now.

Harry had to chuckle. She was being her normal self now.

“Yes, we have laws that states that we aren’t allowed to share anything unless it is during a life threatening situation. What happened earlier counted as life threatening. If you want, I can show you books that we use during our school days. It might help you understand better, professor.” Harry said which earned him a smiled from her.

“Well, we can talk more about this tomorrow. Right now, I just want to know why we came for that bracelet and who those men were.” Ricks said as he stood up. Evy and Harry nodded and stood up to follow him up to the second floor library where the books that contain information about the Scorpion Bracelet.

They left Alex to sort out the lighter things in the living room. Harry had retreated to his room to retrieve the notes about the bracelet that he got from Hermione and Blaize.

Before he left the wizarding world, he made amends with some of the Slytherins who managed to fight with them during the final battle. Some of them were Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Theodore Nott, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. He petrified his own father before grabbing his mother and running inside Hogwarts just before Harry faced Voldemort. And in front of everyone, Draco had assisted Neville in killing Nagini which made Harry’s job easier. Casualties still occurred. Susan Bones died when she was hit by a stray killing curse just after she managed to kill Barty Crouch Jr.

Oliver, Lee, Angelina, Fred, and George lost fingers, an ear, some toes, and it was Dean who lost a leg when he pushed Seamus out of the way when Rudolphus Lestrange sent the Irish a cutting hex. In the end, everyone learned to over come their past histories and became friends in the end.

Harry was nearly lost in his thoughts when he heard Rick called from the outside. He quickly went out and was in time to stun a man dressed in red Arabian clothes who was about to attack Rick from behind. Rick thanked him and they both rushed down to the living room where Alex was screaming at his mother to watch out. There were so many of them that made Harry think that they would have casualties once again.

Then out of nowhere, a man dressed in all black came and helped them. Harry noticed that Rick and Evy seemed to know him so Harry was a little relieved but it quickly disappeared when another enemy came and battled swords with the unknown ally. Before Harry could summon ropes, someone had hit his neck and he saw blackness. He could still hear screams but then he totally lost consciousness.

What seemed like a long time was just a few minutes after the enemy had left. Harry could hear Alex calling his name. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was expecting to see Alex or Rick. Hell, he even thought of Jonathan but he the face he saw was from the man that came to help them. Without thinking, he sat up and accidentally rammed his head with the older man’s. Alex and Rick laughed while trying to ask if they were alright. Harry rubbed his forehead as he fell back down on the couch while the man fell on the floor.

“Harry, this is Ardeth Bay. He is one of the descendants of the pharaoh’s private guards, the Medjai. Ardeth, this is Harry, Evy’s secretary, apprentice, and manager.” Rick explained.

Harry slowly sat up again and sent an apologetic smile at the other for his clumsiness.

“Harry, they took mum with them.” Alex said as he interrupted the adults. Rick then remembered and stood up.

“Is there a way for us to know where to find Evy?” he asked Harry who stood up and looked at Rick then at Alex.

“There is. It’s called a _‘point me’_ charm. I used it to find you both earlier as well. However, what did they want from us?” he asked but Rick and Alex didn’t seem to know.

“They came here for the bracelet.” Ardeth told them which brought the other three’s attention to him.

“You, go upstairs and find Jonathan.” He pointed at Alex and the boy ran off.

“You, get ready and bring whatever it is we need to get Evy back.” He told Harry who nodded and apparated to his room which made Ardeth stumble back.

“You, start telling me what the hell is happening. We can tell you about Harry later.” Rick told Ardeth who regained back his normal self.

“I went undercover as a hired man for a cult that wishes to bring Imhotep back to life again. However, they are not alone. They have a woman with them that seems to know things no living soul ought to even know.” He said which made Rick recall the same thing Evy had been doing.

Alex returned with Jonathan who looked shook up. He had been tied in the bathroom when the enemy found out he wasn’t who they were looking for. Then Harry reappeared again which made Jonathan faint. Harry, Rick, and Alex sighed. Harry took out his wand which amused Rick, making him recall the magicians he saw who had wands too. This time, he knew that Harry was really a wizard.

“Renervate” Harry said as a jet of white sparks flew out his wand and hit Jonathan.

The fainted man woke up and jumped behind Alex who looked at his uncle like he was insane.

“Uncle Jon, you hiding behind me won’t really help. Besides, its Harry. He won’t hurt us.” Alex said confidently which made Rick ruffle his hair.

It touched Harry that Alex and Rick would protect him as if he was part of their family. He smiled at the boy who he sometimes saw as his brother.

“Well, we’ll explain as well go and retrieve the professor. They had taken her to the museum, and ironically, they are in the basement where the Ancient Egyptian relics are kept for cleaning and sorting until the Egypt wing renovation is finished.” Harry said which made Rick ruffle his hair as well. Harry simply laughed and tried to manage his hair again.

“How do you know that?” Jonathan asked.

“I cast a ‘point me´ charm that allows the caster to know the location of who he/she is seeking.” Harry said as he followed Rick and Alex out the house. Ardeth knew that he would have time to ask his questions but for now, it was time to retrieve the lady again.

“We must hurry. I fear that they have taken the bracelet with them too. The bracelet in their hands will not bode well for us.” Ardeth explained which made Rick, Harry, and Jonathan stiffen.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Alex said as he lifted his sleeve, showing them the bracelet in his arm.

It was Ardeth who reacted first,

“Oh no. With this is your arm, you may have just triggered the events that will bring the apocalypse.” He said in a fast paced tone.

Harry, Alex, and Jonathan gasped.

“You, lighten up.” He pointed at Ardeth.

“And you, are in big trouble.” He said to Alex who paled. Rick popped the trunk of his car and showed them the number of guns he had there. He gave the Thompson to Ardeth while strapping pistols on himself and Jonathan. Jonathan took the AK-47 as well while Rick took the M-17 he had.

“Harry can you apparate us and the car too?” he asked. Harry hesitated,

“Well, I have never tried it before. I can apparate six to eight muggles but not four muggles and a car.” He was honest which Rick nodded in thanks.

“What exactly does muggle mean?” Jonathan asked.

“It means a person who doesn’t have magic, Uncle Jon.” Alex explained as he lowered his sleeve again.

“Harry I believe you can do this. We need to bring the car along just in case we need extra bullets.” He explained.

Harry’s eyes widen and smiled. He took the waist bag Rick always had in the car and spoke the extension spell. Then he gave it to Rick who looked confused.

“Remember back at the temple when I waved everything in the atrium into my bag? This one has an extension charm on it. You can put as much as you want in it for a whole week before the spell cancels itself.” This just made Rick a bit happier. He began stuffing all the contents of the trunk into the bag which amused him as he placed the last gun in.

“All you have to do is think of what you want to take out of the bag and it will be what you will be pulling out.” Harry explained as he knew Rick was going to asked how he was going to take things out.

“Alright, now. To the museum.” Rick said as Rick and Alex held on to Harry and Harry grabbing Ardeth and Jonathan.


	3. Not So Nice To See You

When they arrived at the museum, Harry and company wasn't so glad at the sight that lay before them. Before they could do anything, Imhotep had broken out of his molten gold prison and scanned the place.

 _"Lord Imhotep. Welcome back."_ Said the Arabian man named Hafez in Egyptian. He along with the rest were on there knees. Then Meela came and walked confidently towards the resurrected mummy.

 _"I am Anck-su-Namun"_. She introduced herself in the same language that Hafez had used. Imhotep studied her and smirked. 

 _"You are her only in body yet her soul has yet to return. We shall have to remedy that soon."_ He said.

She smirked.

 _"As a gift, we have brought you a living sacrifice."_ She said and snapped her fingers. Four men came in carrying Evy which got the mummy's attention.

_"YOU!"_

_"We were sure that you would enjoy watching her burn to death."_ She said which earned her an approval from the mummy.

_"Ihibiyu geh kah meh!"_

"BURN HER!" Meela translate which sent a loud cheer across the room.

When Evy was about to be dumped into the pot of fire, gun shots rained down.

Imhotep placed Meela behind him to make sure she wasn't harmed. Harry was stunning the enemies while Ardeth was shooting at the others. Rick jumped and grabbed Evy.

"Rick!" she called and kissed her husband as he had cut the ropes that were used to tie her hands and legs. Harry was getting to close to the mummy and Meela that he even stunned Hafez. Before anyone could do much else, Imhotep had called on the royal mummy guards.

"Rick! Professor! Time to go!" Harry said as he appeared beside them and apparated back to where Ardeth was.

Then they ran out.

"Oh I hate mummies!" Rick said as they made it out the museum. Before they could scream at each other, Jonathan and Alex came with a double-decker bus. They didn't argue since they were in a hurry.

"I wish this was the Knight bus instead." Harry said as Jonathan's driving was horrendous and made him ill. The mummies started to attack the bus which made escaping harder.

"How do we kill them?!" Harry asked as he cast a Depulso at one mummy on his side of the bus.

No one could answer so he readied himself to cast a repelling charm on the bus. Thank the heavens that it worked. The mummies couldn't get near the bus but they still followed. Harry used the moment to cast _distraxi_ which dissolved the mummies into dust. To everyone's surprise, the mummies remained dust.

"Well, at least now we know how to kill them." Rick said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jonathan stopped when they reached the bridge, celebrating the escape they had made. Ardeth had gotten a few scratches from the mummies and bullet wounds from when they were still at the museum.

"Here, let me fix you up." Harry said as he summoned a first aid kit. He magically pulled out two bullets that had lodged into Ardeth's left shoulder. The man winced in silence when he watched as the bullets came out.

"Sorry. I forgot to warn you of the pain." Harry said apologetically. Jonathan was watching in fascination as Harry manually cleaned Ardeth's wounds before using magic to heal the wound itself.

It was too late when they noticed that Alex was already been taken. Harry was already too weak to apparate since he had apparated a large sum of people twice in less than two hours, use the stunning spell Merlin knows how many times, having to cast a huge repelling charm, and also having to use his magic to magically remove the bullets from Ardeth's shoulder.

Harry had already passed out just after he had banished the dried blood and first aid box. Rick couldn't blame Harry for not being able to get Alex. Harry had done so much for them already and the boy had not asked for anything in return. Ardeth felt revived and grateful at the young man in his arms. If not for Harry, he might have still been great pain. Jonathan drove what was left of the bus back to their house.

They needed to rest up so they could hunt down Alex in the morning.

"I shall carry him myself. It is the least I can do to thank him for all the help he had given me." Ardeth said when Rick was about to carry Harry into the house. Evy touched Rick's shoulder and smiled knowingly.

"Jonathan, show Ardeth Harry's room and get some rest yourself. We have a busy day tomorrow." Evy said as she smiled at the men.

"The room next to Harry's, on the left side if your facing the door, is the spare room. You may use it to rest. Good night gentlemen."

Evy led her confused husband up the stairs and to their bedroom. Jonathan showed Ardeth Harry's room and went to his own to rest. The room itself was very organized and clean. Ardeth gently laid the sleeping man on the bed and occupied the armchair by the window. He didn't want to leave Harry's side since the other had not left his when they were running from the mummies.

In Evy and Rick's room, Rick sat down on their bed and turned to look at his wife.

"Will you explain to me what just happened?" Rick asked as he watched his wife strip off her clothing and enter the bathroom.

"It really is a woman's intuition and all then. If you must know, my most daring and brave husband, Ardeth has taken a liking to our sweet Harry. Though it seems too early, I can already see how things will end for them." She said as she turned on the tap to fill the tub with water.

Rick was in shock. He didn't even know that Ardeth swung that way. But he wasn't judgmental. He was just happy that the lone Medjai wasn't going to be alone anymore. Rick began to take off his clothes as well, joining his wife for a warm bath.

Harry didn't know where he was or how he got to there. All he knew was he was still tired and that he was on a bed. He tried to discreetly scan his surroundings as he opened one eye. He saw that he was back in his room in O'Connell Mansion and that he wasn't alone. Someone was sitting on the armchair, sleeping. Harry stirred which made the other occupant wake and turn to him. To Harry's great surprise, it was Ardeth. But what was he doing in his room?

"You are awake now. Do not move. You need to rest more. O'Connell has told me that we will begin to hunt his son in the morning. And you fainted." He said as he dragged the chair closer. Harry tried to find a comfortable position and was now on his side.

"I'm sure you—"

"Explanations can wait. Rest young one. You will need your strength." He cut Harry short.

"So will you." The British apprentice retaliated. Ardeth nodded and smirked.

"We all will need our strength. Now, close your eyes once again and rest. No harm will befall you whilst you sleep."

Harry didn't know why but he trusted Ardeth and went back to sleep. He knew that he had exhausted his magical core with all the magic he was doing and all the apparating. Now, he needed to recharge if he wanted to be of any help in locating Alex back.

Ardeth watched in silence as Harry slowly went back to sleep. It was almost enamouring just watching the young man sleep. Despite what they had just gone through, Harry looked like he was in peace. Like everything was alright and they were all safe and out of danger. And because of this, Ardeth soon followed Harry in slumber, being at peace himself.


	4. Saving The World Against What?!

Back in the Wizarding world, Hermione was near her wits end. Blaise went on a coffee break with Theodore, Pansy, Millicent, Draco, and Parvati. She was so sure that she was about to discover the answers to how the muggle priest was able to come back to life and bring his dead girlfriend with him as well. The library doors opened and the others came back along with Ron. He gave her a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Take a break. Harry just sent a thought-letter and he needs us." He turned to the rest.

"All of us." He added. Everyone smiled at each other.

"Whatever that scarhead is up against, it must be big to need all of us there." Draco said and everyone nodded.

As she was sipping her coffee, she saw a passage that had what she was looking for. When the rest were about to go to their rooms to pack, she stood up instantly.

"Ha! I found it!" she yelled with made everyone jump in surprise. Pansy, Millicent, and Parvati glared at Hermione.

"No need to yell, 'mione! You could have given is heart attacks!" Ron reprimanded before anyone could say anything. She smiled apologetically for a second then looked down at the book again.

"Sorry. But I found it. Harry is facing a very old type of magic. The gods of Egypt were actually wizards and witches as well. However, the difference is that they made a bargain with the universe and magic itself." Everyone looked at each other and then back at Hermione.

"It says here that the so-called gods placed half of their magic within the pages of two sacred books. It was their way of leaving their legacy and so that the muggle Egyptians would think that the wizards and witches were indeed gods and goddesses." She explained.

Pansy snorted.

"Talk about power hungry." She said which earned a nod from Theodore and Parvati.

"Well, when a wizard or witch is about to die, the last thing that usually runs through their minds is how they would be remembered. Take Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore for instance. They are perfect examples, wanting people to remember them even if they were long gone." Hermione said and shrugged.

Ron nodded and stood straight.

"Well, we can continue this when we get to Harry's. He already gave me the location and how to get there. He said he had set up a floo connection that can only be used once then we can apparate when we need to get back again."

Everyone understood and went to their rooms as fast as they could to pack. After four, nearly five years of peace and quiet, they were going off to an adventure because of Harry. Again.

Ten minutes passed and they came back down to the library, packing the books that they had been using and their notes. Thanks to the enchanted trunk Draco had bought two years ago, bringing all their books, notes, potions, rhunes, and weapons was easier.

When everything was packed and shrunk, they lined up in front of the fire place with floo powder in hand. Ron went first and called out,

"O'Connell Manor. Egypt."

Then green flames consumed the red head and he was gone. Ron had explained to the others that Egypt was the password Harry used to make sure no one else could just used the floo. They all arrived in the living room, Jonathan coming down the stairs just in time to see the strangers come through green flames. He screamed and ran back upstairs.

The eight wizards and witches were startled when the man screamed and ran. Ardeth, Rick, Harry, and Evy came down instantly. Harry and Evy were being protectively shielded by Ardeth and Rick. Evy couldn't help but smirk and Rick was torn between smiling at the Medjai's action and questioning who the intruders were. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Hermione! Guys!" he called with a smiled and pushed through Ardeth and Rick's arms. He gave his friend a hug and proceeded to hug the other girls.

"You know who they are, Harry?" Evy asked, slowly pushing Rick's arm down. Harry turned back to his boss and nodded.

"These are my friends from school. These are Hermione Granger, her boyfriend Ron Weasley." Both nodded and smiled.

"That one on the right is Millicent Bullstrode and her girlfriend Parvati Patil." Both girls curtsied.

"That's Pansy Parkinson and her fiancé, Theodore Nott." Both nodded.

"And last but certainly not the least are, Draco Malfoy and his olive toned skinned boyfriend Blaise Zabini." Both boys nodded.

"They are the ones who I have asked to search for answers that I cannot find here on my own." He explained which made the O'Connells and Ardeth relax a little.

Draco moved closer to Harry and whispered, "Harry, who is that dashingly good looking man dressed in black?" Blaise growled and the others snickered.

"Behave Dray." Blaise said as he pulled back his boyfriend to his side.

"I was just joking. I'd never replace you, Blaisey." Draco said as he held his jealous boyfriend's arm.

"Guys, this is my boss, Evelyn O'Connell nee Carnahan and her husband Rick O'Connell. That other dashingly good looking man dressed in black as you describe Draco is Ardeth Bay, one of the remaining few Medjais, personal bodyguards of King Seth the first. They were tasked to guard the tomb of the priest, Imhotep and keep him from coming back. However, a few years ago, Rick and Evy managed to _accidentally_ bring back said priest." Harry said with a smile. Evy slapped Ardeth's arm lightly.

"What have you told Harry?" she asked and Rick shook his head in amusement.

"I told him the truth and nothing more." Ardeth said and smiled.

Jonathan came back down and peaked.

"Is it safe now?" he asked which turned everyone's attention to him. Harry smiled and nodded.

"And that is Jonathan Carnahan, her idiotic brother, according to Evy and two faced son of a bitch brother-in-law according to Rick." Harry said with a smile which made his friend laugh.

"Hey! I resent that!" Jonathan protested and made Ardeth, Rick, and Evy laugh.

"Well, what are they doing here?" Jonathan asked, stirring the attention back to the others.

"Jonathan, these are my friends, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Parvati, Theodore, and Pansy. They are wizards and witches like me. And they are here to help us." The eight nodded.

They all went to sit in the dinning room and the other eight were going to share what they had found out.

"Harry, the gods and goddesses in questions were simply wizards and witches who bargained with magic. They are now 'divine' beings, watching the muggle world as well as the wizarding world." Ron said.

"But that doesn't explain how that son of a bitch came back to life and bring his bitch too." Rick stated which made Evy glare at him for using foul language.

"Language please, Mr. O'Connell." Parvati said.

She didn't like it when people around her cursed.

"Sorry." Rick said sincerely.

"Rick has a point, 'mione. How can the priest come back to life?" Harry asked seriously.

"Well, the dying wizards and witches placed half of their magic within two books: The Book of the Dead, which brings life and The Book of the Living, which takes life away." Blaise explained which made Harry's eyes pop.

"Hermione found out that the witches and wizards of old wanted to leave some form of legacy behind when they die. So they made the books and placed their magic within its pages. So that, when the priests would do ceremonies, it would appear that gods and goddesses were watching over them and granting them power. But really it was just the books infused with powerful magic." Parvati added.

No one spoke for a long time. Total silence had engulfed them and it was nearly deafening. Well, until Ardeth broke it.

"Now we know how Imhotep was brought back to life and how he will be bringing his dead loved one back, how do we stop them?" Everyone looked at each other then to Harry.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but stopping Imhotep to bring his girlfriend to life will be the least of our problems for now." Hermione cut in.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked, praying that it wasn't as bad as he felt it was.

"This is the year of the Scorpion. And from what I remember Harry, you asked me to look for information about the Scorpion Bracelet. Well I found something." She said as she reached into her pocket, pulled out the trunk that held all the books, placed it on the floor, and pulling out her wand to enlarge the trunk again.

Jonathan, Rick, Evy, and Ardeth were staring with their eyes nearly out of their sockets. It was still strange to see magic being done right in front of them. Hermione pulled out a few books and opened them to the pages that she had marked.

"It says here, once every thousand years, the mortals were able to summon a champion from Hell. The Scorpion King." She began.

"Scorpion what?!" Rick asked instantly.

"The Scorpion King, a champion that was once human until he made a pack with Anubis, the god of the underworld. Who so ever slay the Scorpion King shall command the army of Anubis and wreck havoc upon the earth, leaving to rumble everything it passes. And in order to find the Scorpion King's tomb, the Scorpion Bracelet must be worn by a sacrifice." Hermione explained which made Harry, Ardeth, Rick, Evy, and Jonathan pale.

"What do you mean by sacrifice exactly?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, from what we were able to gather, the wearer of the bracelet shall show the way to the Scorpion King's tomb. However, there is a catch." Draco said and looked hesitant. Harry shook his head.

"I knew it. There is always a catch." Harry mumbled.

"And the catch is?" Evy asked, fearing the answer yet wanting to know as well. The eight friends looked at each other first then back at Evy.

"If the wearer isn't brought within the Scorpion tomb, the bracelet will suck out the life of the wearer and kill him or her." Theodore answered.

Evy clasp her mouth with her hands and turned to Rick. Jonathan, Ardeth, and Harry went paler which worried the other eight.

"Harry, is someone wearing the bracelet already?" Pansy asked, mirroring the same question the others wanted to know.

"Yeah. Uhm… The bracelet is already being worn by the sacrifice, as you put it." Harry said as he rubbed his arm nervously. Ardeth placed a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder and gave him a worried look that mirrored Harry's own.

"Not to worry. As long as we can get the wearer into the temple, he or she will be fine. Who is the wearer? We have to leave as soon as we can." Millicent said which made Evy sob lightly.

"The wearer is my nephew, Evy and Rick's eight year old son. And as for where he is, he was kidnapped by the people who work for Imhotep last night after we saved Evy and escaped. We thought we were safe. It was too late when he saw Alex being taken into a car and they drove away." Jonathan explained with a gloomy expression. Ardeth pulled Harry closer, seeing as Harry felt bad that he wasn't able to do anything.

"Harry! You could have apparated and gotten the boy back right?" Hermione asked with a tone that said 'Why weren't you able to save the boy?' kind.

Ardeth threw death glares at her which made her back off.

"It was not Harry's fault. He was too exhausted since he had been using magic to transport four people and himself to the museum from here which is quiet a distance. Then he was shooting magic everywhere to keep the enemies away. Then he had to transport us away again. He had to cast some sort of magic on the bus we were riding and he against used magic to killing the mummy guards Imhotep had summoned. He managed to turn them into dust and they stayed that way. They with what was left of his strength, he used magic to take a bullet out of my arm and heal my wound. He was near fainting when O'Connell's son was taken and had fainted due to exhaustion when we saw the car drive away." Ardeth defended Harry.

Draco and the others smiled at the way Ardeth spoke and defended Harry's honor against Hermione who didn't seem to see the bigger picture just yet.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I thought—" she began but Harry waved it away.

"It's alright, Hermione. I understand. I would have reacted the same way you did If I was in your place." He said and turned to face Ardeth,

"Thank you for explaining for me." Ardeth simply nodded and turned back to look at everyone else.

"So what's the plan to save the boy?" Millicent asked with a smirked. Everyone else of the Elite Eight smirked as well. Harry nodded,

"First, we have to locate where Alex is. Which would be simple because we have things here that belong to him. When we find him, we slowly get rid of the hired men the cult has. We cannot take them all out at once. We have to let them lead us to where the tomb is. When were close, we finish them off before they could summoned the Scorpion King and kill him." Harry said as he stood up. His elite stood up and nodded together.

" _Accio_ Osiris's staff." Harry said and a golden short staff came through the doors and landed on Harry's hand.

"Hey, that's mine." Jonathan whined.

"We'll need it. Since the book about the Scorpion King my friends brought says that with the staff alone can the Scorpion King be killed." He said as he twisted the book to show Rick, Evy, Ardeth, and Jonathan.

"That's our Harry for you." Ron said and chuckled.

Within an hour, everyone was in the living room, bags and things needed ready to leave when Blaise and Theodore had the location of where Alex could be.

In one corner, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Pansy had pulled Harry to them while Ardeth was talking to Rick and Evy.

"So, Harry… What is going on between you and Mr. Ancient Bodyguard?" Pansy teased which made the other three laugh when Harry blushed.

Harry shook his head,

"Nothing is going on between me and Ardeth, Pansy. I just meant him yesterday." Harry said as he fidget in his spot with the looks his friends were giving him.

"Well, it seems that he has taken a liking to you scarhead. We all saw it. How he defended you and held you comfortingly." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shove off, ferret. He was just being kind since I saved his life and all." Harry said, trying to contain his blush. Ron shook his head,

"We knew you'd see it that way, Harry. But take it from us and you can even asked the O'Connells. We're a hundred percent sure they'd agree with us." Ron said which made the other three nodded.

"There is no rush Harry. Like you said, you just meant him yesterday. But when we finish this and he actually confesses to you, you're treating us eight to dinner." Hermione said confidently.

Harry didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. But before he could decide, Blaise and Theodore had spoken.

"We found him." Blaise said as he scanned the faces of everyone in the room.

"Where is my son, Blaise?" Evy asked worriedly.

"His on his way to Karnack. And his moving really fast." Theodore told them.

"The only way to get to Karnack is by railroad or camel. But since you say his moving fast, Imhotep must be using the railroad." Ardeth spoke and stood up from the chair he was occupying. Harry sighed,

"Well, Karnack it is."


	5. Hansel's Bread Crumbs

"Karnack?" Rick repeated and the rest nodded.

They all got ready to leave the mansion and retrieve not only Alex O'Connell but also the bracelet and books. The wizards knew things would not end well for the muggles if they left the books. With everything they needed shrunk and safely kept in their pockets, the wizards paired off with a muggle and apparated to Karnack. Parvati and Millicent took Jonathan with them. Ron and Hermione apparated with Evy while Rick had gone with Draco and Blaise. Before Harry could say anything, Theo and Pansy had left him with Ardeth. It was like everyone else was on a secret plot against Harry and the Medjai but the wizard kept the theory to himself for now.

He turned to the other man and reached out his hand with a small smile,

"Ready?" he asked.

Ardeth took Harry's hand without hesitation,

"I am." He answered and instantly the man felt a pull from inside his stomach and then they were gone from the mansion.

The next moment, Ardeth saw that they were no longer in England but back in Egypt. When Harry and Ardeth arrived holding hands, everyone was standing around as if waiting to see how the pair would appear. Smiles appeared in everyone's faces before Harry or Ardeth could pull back their hands. They were setting camp to wait for the cult and Imhotep to arrive at the first landmark. Draco and Blaise were erecting notice-me-not shields and wards just in case of unforeseen trouble comes. Hermione and Pansy approached Harry who was looking out at the remains of the temple.

"Harry, everyone has been getting this feeling that someone else is helping the cult and the priest." Hermione said as concern began to spread across her and Pansy's face.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know, 'mione. I had the same feeling when we were trying to rescue Professor O'Connell at the museum. It was like someone I know was there and watched the fight and our escape." He told them, trying to recall if there was any face he remembered that could give them an idea who was behind the whole funding and the whole attempt to control the world. The trio went back to where the others were and began to plan out how to get close to Alex to tell him that he was going to be kept safe by them.

Harry was holding Alex's sling shot and concentrated. There had to be a way to get close. Everyone was silent, none wanting to break the tension that was building up. A light gust of wind blew by which made Ardeth's clothes sway and Harry's eyes instantly widen.

"I got it! My invisibility cloak!" he exclaimed which took everyone a few moments to react. Ron snapped out first and grinned.

"Great thinking Harry!" he said and everyone else who knew about that piece of clothing nodded.

"I can use the cloak and get close to Alex to tell him to just lead the priest faster to the oasis so that we can have time to get the bracelet off him before it sucks the life out of him." Harry said.

"Yes. We can obtain the books, the bracelet, and finish the priest there once and for all."Draco added which got more nods.

"Let's just hope that _**if**_ we _**ever**_ do have unforeseen trouble, its something we can handle." Ron said with a tone that said 'I-hope-we-don't-have-trouble-at-all'. Everyone was hoping for the same thing as well.

On the look out edge, Ardeth was waiting for any sign of their enemy coming. Just as he was going to leave, he saw a figure from the distance, moving towards them with speed.

"The train has arrived!" he called out to the others who snapped their necks to him and rushed to their positions. Ardeth ran to where Harry was readying himself to get as close as he could to Alex.

"Harry, are you sure that you'll be doing this?" Ardeth asked in a whispered. The younger man looked up and gave him a confident smile,

"I have been through worse situations that this. Perhaps, I shall tell you a few of them. When we are not on the run to save the world." He answered confidently.

Ardeth knew there was no convincing the young wizard to say no.

"Very well. All I ask is that you be careful and return unharmed." He said and turned to leave before Harry could say anything. The others were smirking already even if they didn't hear what the other who were talking about.

Rick, Evy, and Jonathan watched with the others as Harry disappeared underneath the cloak and flew his way to the site with his broom. They turned and saw the train almost reaching the mark as well. Everyone was hoping that their plan would work out perfectly.

The train stopped in front of Karnack and everyone saw Alex trying to run away from the train. Good thing Hermione, Draco, and Blaise had bound Rick, Evy, and Jonathan to where they were so that they wouldn't ran off. The men on the train was trying to shot Alex but the Imhotep used his powers and threw the men who flew across the sand and crashed into the pillars. He didn't know Harry was waiting.

When Alex thought he was safe, the bracelet showed him the next location which was the island of Philae. And before the clue vanished back into his bracelet, Imhotep had raised his hand to make Alex float to his eye level.

 _"You are brave just like your father, child. However, be wary. My patience is not that long."_ He said in Egyptian which he knew the boy understood. Lock-Nah came and chained the boy next to a broken down statue. When Harry knew the area was secured, he placed a silencing bubble around himself and a disillusion charm as well.

"Alex!" Harry said as he took off his cloak.

The boy yelped and fell back down.

"Harry? How did you- Scratch that! Help me get out of this!" he pleaded.

Harry wanted to release him but he knew that he could.

"Alex, listen to me. Your father, mother, and uncle are doing their best to save you. Eight of my closest friends are here to help as well. You have to lead us to the oasis as fast as you can. We will be following you close by and make sure you are not hurt. The priest knows he cannot hurt you. Trust me." Harry explained as fast as he could.

Alex knew that Harry was telling him the truth.

"Alright. But tell me, how did you appear before me just now?" he asked.

"I am a wizard. Rick, the Professor, Jonathan, and Ardeth knows. I'm sure you know this as well right?" the boy nodded.

"Well, my eight friends are witches and wizards to. We are trying to retrieve the bracelet, the books, and the scepter before you actually reach the temple of the Scorpion King. Trust us that we will keep you safe. Your parents and uncle send you their love. They are watching from a safe distance. And is hidden from the priest's view. We will save you Alex." Harry said as he reassured the boy.

Harry heard footsteps and cancelled all the charms and hid back under his cloak and went behind the broken statue. It was Lock-Nah with a pitcher of water for the boy. Without another word, the black guard left. Harry then appeared again and took out a small pouch bag. He magically attached it to Alex's inner pocket.

"Whenever no one is around, there is food inside your pocket. Think what you want and then reach in. Make sure no one sees you. Just in case that the priest can detect magic, he will not be able to find any trance of magic. I must go now and inform the others were we are to go next. We will be there to watch you." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you Harry. Tell mum and dad and uncle Jon that I love them." He said and Harry nodded before disappearing.

He flew back to where the others were and told them that the next location was the island of Philae.

"Professor, Rick, Jonathan. Alex sends you his love as well and says that he trusts us to keep him safe." Evy hugged Harry and smiled a 'thank you'.

They were getting ready to pack up and leave when Millicent and Parvati ran to where the group was gathering.

"You guys wouldn't believe what we just saw!" Parvati said as she was about to faint.

Theo summoned a glass of water for Parvati and the girl took it with a mumbled thanks.

"What did you guys see?" Asked Pansy who was just as anxious as the others.

"We know who has been helping the evil priest." Millicent said as he made sure her girlfriend was alright.

"Who did you see, Mill?" asked Draco impatiently. Millicent and Parvati looked at each other for a second then at their friends,

"We saw Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, my sister Padma and…" Parvati hesitated for a second.

"Who else Parvati?" asked Hermione. She took a deep breath,

"and Ginny." Parvati said which Ron fainted right after hearing his sister's name.

While Harry explained to the O'Connells, Jonathan, and Ardeth who Parvati had mentioned, Hermione revived Ron while Blaise was calming Draco down.

"I can't believe this! I would have understood that Lavender girl, Ron's and Parvati's sisters. But Crabbe and Goyle? Those two were as stupid and as dense as rocks for Merlin's sake!" Draco ranted. Millicent was still consoling Parvati after seeing that her own sister was helping the evil priest into taking over the world.

"I cannot begin to imagine the psychological pain Ronald and Parvati are going through right now. I wonder how long it will last until they fully understand the gravity of the situation and the possible outcomes." Evy said with a saddened tone.

"I know, Professor. I don't understand myself how Ginny could side with the priest knowing well how much I hate evil and what we all had gone through when we were at Hogwarts." Harry spoke with a depressed tone as well. He had known Ginny since her first year. He even dated her for a year until he decided to end it just for the battle began.

Ardeth saw the torn expression Harry had on his face. He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder which made the younger smile at the older for the thought. It was painful for them that they were facing people they had known and had fought with side by side once ago. But they knew that they had to overcome their emotional ties. Lavender, Padma, and Ginny had made their choices and so have they. It was clear as the blue sky that it will all come down to the groups facing their friends and loved ones at the end of the bread crumb trail.


	6. A Clue In The Middle Of The Sea

They were getting ready to leave once again when the whole group noticed that Ron and Parvati had gone missing. The train and their enemy were still there so casting any form of spell whether wandless or nonverbal was a big no. They all had to look for them the normal way which annoyed Draco and Pansy a little bit. Before anyone could complain, Harry spoke up.

"Be a bit more sympathetic for them. They just found out that their love ones are helping the very people we are trying to stop. It's not every day that you come face to face with such a decision. We all know that in the end, it will come down to facing the and both Ron and Parvati need time to decide for themselves if they still wish to keep on going with us on this journey." He said with a saddened voice that Ardeth seem to gravitate closer to him and place a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Draco and Pansy looked a little guilty and knew that what Harry said was right. Before any of them could say anything, the two missing people had appeared. Both smiled thankfully at Harry for what he had said and for defending them. Millicent ran to her girlfriend and gave her a hug. Hermione calmly approached Ron, gave him a chaste kiss the ginger's head, and held him closer to her. Ron and Parvati whispered their thanks to their partners and then went to give Harry a hug.

"Thank you, Harry." Parvati said as she kissed her friend's cheek and smiled softly. Ron placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for not pushing us after finding out that Par's twin and Ginny are just two of the people we know who we have to face sooner or later." Harry just smiled and patted Ron's shoulder and gave Parvati a hug of his own.

"I know what it's like to be in your shoes: to choose to the better of the world or your family. Even if the world wouldn't know what we have done, we know that we have done what we can do to help it keep spinning peacefully." He told them. Everyone nodded and smiled at Harry.

"We know. That's why Ron and I have decided to face Ginny and Padma when the time comes for us to do so." Parvati said with a determined look on her face. Ron nodded in agreement and everyone was glad that they were all still intact after the sudden blow from the enemy.

Ardeth stared at Harry for what seemed like forever. He wondered how Harry could be so calmed and be rational and sympathetic to everyone else despite his own dark history. Even if he didn't know much of the young wizard, Ardeth knew that Harry had gone through a terrible past. It was the aura surrounding Harry that made Ardeth smile to himself. The young man in front of him was amazing beyond words. The Medjai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see six pairs of eyes looking at him. Rick, Evy, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy knew that the older man was feeling more than friendship towards their Harry. And none of them would even hinder the blooming feeling. They'd even help if Ardeth would ask them.

They all got ready once again and after ten minutes, they apparated to Philae ahead of Imhotep and his minions.

The wind was cool, light, and welcoming. However, the island was deserted. None of the witches and wizards could blame the muggles for that fact. The island was surrounded by nothing but water. Though they could see land, it was far out across the sea.

"We better set up now before they arrive. If they find out and I'm sure they will, that using muggle water transportation will take them longer, they will attempt to either apparate or use _portkeys_." Hermione stated which everyone agreed.

Draco, Harry, Theo, and Millicent created a proximity ward all over the island. It would alert them that their opposition had arrived already and would tell them where they'd be.

For some reason, Ardeth was where Harry was and Harry never strayed too far from the Medjai. Evy, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Parvati kept smiling at each other whenever their eyes travelled to the area where Harry and Ardeth were working harmoniously. Though both weren't speaking, it seemed like they could read each other's mind and move when the other did.

"We'll surely be camping for the night. I suggest we split up and stay at the points where you guys made your wards." Rick suggested which sounded good for the others.

Instantly, Draco and Blaise apparated to point B which was closer to the temple. Millicent and Parvati apparated to point C which was 500 yards away from point B. Hermione and Ron apparated Evy and Rick to the edge of the temple where they had cast multiple _notice me not_ charms. They did it wordlessly and wandlessly hoping that Ginny and Padma wouldn't be able to feel them. None of them were worried about the others. Ginny and Padma were another. They had experience which Crabbe, Goyle, and Lavender didn't have.

"Theo and I shall take this spot, Harry. You take Mr. Bay to point A and set up?" Pansy said with a tone that meant _'this is our spot and we aren't moving'_.

Harry took Ardeth's _hand_ and apparated both himself and the other to point A which was facing the sea. The wind was cool and gentle. The stars were shining bright for them. Ardeth watched as Harry spread his arms open as if to welcome the wind into his arms. He smiled as he leaned back on a tree and just remained silent, letting the younger enjoy the calmness of the night. When Harry had his fill of the calmness, he remembered that he wasn't alone. He turned around to see Ardeth smiling at him. A blush came to his face and he fidgeted on the spot he was standing on.

"S-sorry… I just got lost—"

"No need to explain. It was fascinating to watch you embrace the cool night wind and seem to be contented despite the situation we are facing." He cut into Harry's apology.

This just made Harry blush harder.

"I… I always get lost when everything is calm. It makes me imagine that whatever trouble we have is nothing more than a nightmare…" Harry said as he turned to look at the sea once again. He could hear Ardeth walk closer to him. Then, the impossible happened. Ardeth's long and strong arms wrapped around Harry's body.

"I told you, you don't need to explain. I too want to bask in the calmness the night is giving us before we face the impossible tomorrow brings… Besides, now that I have you alone, I can finally thank you for saving my life." He said as he placed a kiss on Harry's head.

The younger gasp, losing whatever vocabulary he ever had.

"Though I know nothing about you, I know that you have gone through so much at a very young age. The world had not been kind to you yet you remained this kind and loving. I had pondered why the world had been cruel to you in the first place but then I knew that it was its way of teaching you want you needed to know in order to be the young and wonderful man you are now." Ardeth tightened his hold on Harry which to the wizard's surprise, he held the Medjai's arms in his hands, enjoying the comfort the older gave him. None of them spoke for a long while. Then Harry broke the silence when he said,

"Would you like to know? How I grew up and what I had gone through?" Ardeth could feel the discomfort radiating throughout Harry's whole body.

"If it only brings you discomfort then I do not mind not knowing." This made Harry smile and hold on to Ardeth tighter as well.

"We should set up out tent then." Harry suggested which he felt Ardeth nod and release him. Setting up didn't last long since Harry did everything with magic. They entered the small tent which was a bit bigger that it looked. They got into their sleeping bags and Ardeth pulled Harry closer to him. Harry buried his face into the other's chest. He felt comforted and safe. Which made Harry decide that Ardeth ought to know a few things about himself.

"My parents died when I was a year old. Voldemort came into our house with the intention of killing my parents and myself…" Harry began. Ardeth simply held the young wizard tighter.

Harry had told Ardeth about his cupboard bedroom which just made the older angry. he was glad that the man didn't pity him. Then he told Ardeth about Hogwarts and his adventures. He told him about how he and Draco used to be enemies and how he was nearly sorted into Slytherin as well. The night seemed to be kind and stretched out, allowing the two to get to know each other. When Harry had finished sharing his tale, Ardeth did what he thought was the _only_   thing he could do to comfort Harry. He lifted Harry's chin and kissed him. Despite the shock, Harry relaxed and slowly, very slowly, kissed the Medjai back.

Ardeth's kiss was not dominating but rather comforting and loving. He conveyed his love, worry, and care which Harry felt and was amazed that he felt like he belonged in Ardeth's arms from the moment he saw him. Ardeth pulled away and stared into Harry's eyes,

"I cannot promise to give you the world. I have no magic for that. But I can promise to give you _my_ world. I promise to keep you safe and with all I am, I will care for you if you allow me to." He said.

Ardeth wondered for a moment where they came from. But the next second, he knew where. Those were the words he had held in his heart for a very long while for someone he wanted to love and protect with his own life.

Harry was shocked.

No one had ever said such things to him. And here was this Medjai who he had not met long ago, promising him safety and the world. Harry simply buried his face into Ardeth's chest as if to say that he was accepting Ardeth's proposal. The older man held the younger lovingly and feared of what tomorrow had in store for them. Now that he understood Harry better, there was no way he was going to let him go. They fell asleep in each other's arms as the cool night wind came into their tent and lulled them to peaceful slumber.

The night wore on and soon the sun was peeking through the horizon. Suddenly, their tent began to shake which warned them that the group they had been waiting for had finally arrived. Harry and Ardeth instantly sat up and carefully peeked out the tent. They seemed to be clear and Harry checked what time it was.

"It's five thirty-seven in the morning. And according to the charms, our naughty dark priest and his company arrived by _portkey_ near Draco and Blaize's area." Harry said and Ardeth nodded. They exited their tent and Harry stretched his arms before waving the tent back into his pouch. Without warning, Ardeth placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Good morning." He said. Harry blushed and smiled back,

"Good morning to you too." He greeted back.

Three minutes later, Harry apparated them to Draco and Blaise who seemed like they were going to explain something to Ron, Hermione, Rick, and Evy. Without words, Evy and Hermione knew that something had happened to the pair and it wasn't sex. They're aura had evolved and now it seemed like they were pass awkward hello's. Blaise began to explain to the others the places where their enemies has been patrolling and Harry knew he had to find Alex once again. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and was about to go under it when Ardeth stopped him for a second.

"Be careful." He said as he placed a soft yet tender kiss on Harry's lips. Harry smiled and nodded, "I will. I'll be right back. Wait for me." He said and vanished.

Everyone saw what had happened yet didn't say anything. No one needed to tell Ardeth that if he even _thought_ of hurting Harry, he'd be very sorry. They knew that the Medjai would never do such a horrid thing. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. Harry had finally found someone that would give him the world and his life if Harry asked.

Harry appeared near the entrance of the temple. He had been careful the whole way, making sure that he wasn't leaving any tracks that gave him away. He wordlessly cast a point me and followed the arrow that led him to the far side of the temple. It was a bit of a challenge to not hit anyone as he was making his way to where they were keeping Alex. Harry managed not to hit anyone as he saw Alex chained next to a pillar. Or what's left of the pillar. Just as Harry was about to approach the boy, the bracelet glowed and showed the Blue River that led to Abyssinia.

The wizard didn't take another step closer since Imhotep had appeared out of nowhere. _"_

 _It's surprising that you haven't been putting much of a fight after your attempted escape at Karnack, young guide."_ Stated the now fully human priest.

"Well, with the fact that if I attempt to get lost, that would forfeit my own life. I have a long life ahead of me and I don't plan to die at my age." Alex said as he didn't make any eye contact with the priest. The other however laughed in amusement.

 _"Despite your position, you are still burning with bravery. If only you weren't my enemy's son, I would have taken you as my own. Raised you as my apprentice and my second in command. You have the potential. It is such a waste to have to kill you in the end if it does come down to it."_ The priest said and left.

Harry slowly made his way to Alex,

"Alex? Are you alright? Don't worry. Everyone is watching over you. Your mum and dad and Jonathan are proud of you for being so brave in all this. I am proud of you as well. You remind me so much of myself when I was young." He whispered as he placed a comforting hand on Alex's head.

The boy tried his best not to cry. He had grown to care for Harry like an older brother in a very short time. And he hoped that he'd get more time when everything was over.

"Thank you, Harry. Tell them I love them and can't wait to be with them again. Tell them that I promise to behave and be a good boy from now on." He said as he sobbed quietly. Harry took off his cloak and hugged Alex. The boy hugged him back and cried in Harry's chest.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them. And I promise you that after all this is over, we'll go somewhere special. Just keep on hanging, Alex. I know you can do this." He encourage which made the boy smile at him and nod. Yes, Alex needed to be a little bit more braver. The end was probably so close.

Then they heard voices and Harry quickly hid himself under his cloak and moved farther from Alex. To his surprise, Ginny and Lavender came with food for him.

"How is our little guide doing? Lord Imhotep had informed us that you've showed the next location." Lavender said as she placed down the tray of food in front of the boy.

"Yes, we'll be leaving in a little while. After all this, I'll request the Lord to spare Harry. It's him that I have always wanted." Ginny said as she placed down the jug of water. Harry listened and was shocked that Ginny indeed had not gotten over their break up.

"Ronald will be mine once again. I had him before and I shall have him again." Lavender said with a smirk. Ginny giggled,

"Ooohhh… It'll be so nice to have you as a sister-in-law, Lave. The beaver was always so nosy and know-it-all." She said with a tone of utter hatred.

It was shocking that Ginny hated Hermione that much. He always thought that they were getting along so well. They did fight the same battle before.

"Well, Miss Red Head, I doubt you know it but Harry doesn't swing your way. He swings the other way and I think I know why." Alex said with a smile on his face. Harry had to do his best to not laugh at the expression Ginny and Lavender showed on their faces.

"YOUR LYING! HARRY LOVES ME AND _ONLY_ ME!" Ginny spat with anger.

"After spending so much time with me, I know he loves me. It was just because of the war that he had to break up with me. After that, it was just too hard for him so he said that he needed time. And I know he misses me so much. He does write to me. He said so himself." She said with a confident face.

Alex knew she was lying. Harry never wrote to anyone. He always used the telephone whenever he could.

"Whatever floats your barge, Miss." He said as he sat down and pretended to eat his meal. Ginny sneered and pulled Lavender away with her. There was no point in talking to a boy. Harry heard her say something along the lines of _"What does he know? He's just a boy."_

Harry chuckled to himself. Alex was a young man. Not a boy. Harry went closer once again to Alex and showed his face to Alex alone.

"Just so you know, I'm in love with Ardeth and he feels the same way for me. I broke up with Ginny back then because I finally accepted the fact that I was gay. And I never wrote to her." He said with a smile.

"I know. You use the telephone as much as you can. I can remember you talking to a 'mione and a Draco once. So I knew she was lying. You better go before they worry." Alex said with a smile. He was not as shocked as Harry thought he'd be. But judging from how he talked too Ginny, Harry knew that Alex must have noticed. He nodded and disappeared once again and made his way back to where Ardeth and his team were waiting for him.

When he got there, Ardeth was pacing back and forth. Everyone was already there.

"Wonder what's taking him long." Ron said with a worried tone.

"I hope his alright." Evy said as Rick pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Rick, if anything happens to Harry, I'd never forgive myself. I hate to lose him as well. His been like a son already." She continued and Rick nodded.

"I know. And I know Harry. He'll be alright." Rick said.

It made Harry tear up. He didn't know that the couple saw him as their son. He felt so love at the moment. Then he noticed Ardeth stopped pacing and smirked. Everyone noticed as well. The Medjai walked towards Harry and pulled his head out of the cloak and kissed him.

"Will you stop worrying everyone and show yourself?" he said as he pulled away.

Harry smiled as he took off his cloak. Everyone ran to hug him.

"I just got here you know." He told Ardeth as Hermione pulled him to a hug.

Evy and Rick pulled Harry into a hug and Jonathan messed his hair up.

"Alex is doing well and sends his love. And he told me that he promises to behave and be a good boy from now on." He relayed the message which made Evy and Rick laugh and cry at the same time. Then Harry turned serious.

"I saw Ginny and Lavender. They spoke to Alex and carelessly told him why their doing what they are. Lavender wants Ron back and Ginny wants me. She thinks I love her beyond that of a sister and even told Alex that I have been writing to her which Alex knew was a lie." Everyone listened. Ardeth pulled Harry to him and just held him.

Everyone smiled and yet they were worried still.

"So, where are we heading next?" Theo asked, breaking the silence. Everyone turned back to Harry.

"The Blue Nile to Abyssinia." This made everyone look at him funny.

"That Nile leads to a narrow way into the mountains. No one's ever dared to go there." Pansy said. Hermione and Evy shook their heads.

"Napoleon had tried." Evy said. "He just never came back though." Hermione finished.

"And there have been others that tried as well." Blaise added.

"Let me guess, none of them returned?" Jonathan asked.

The three nodded their heads which made everyone heave a sigh of frustration.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. If we believe that we can, then we can." Rick said with all he was worth.

This encouraged everyone and they began to get ready to leave ahead. Harry looked back at the temple and Ardeth watched him.

"What are you thinking?" the older asked. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"I thinking how Alex reminds me so much about myself. He's being brave at a young age and that the fate of the world rests on his shoulders along with his own life at stake. So much like me but younger." Harry said. Ardeth held him close.

"Then you have rubbed off on him. Which is a good thing because if anyone should be a good influence on him, it would be you." He said and led Harry to where everyone else were getting ready.


End file.
